


We Can Live Inside a Moment

by RickshawPaint



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Architect!Clarke, Attorney!Lexa, Crushing Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, Mostly Fluff, Mostly smut in second part, Smut, Sweet Clarke, Trans Lexa, little to no plot, sweet Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickshawPaint/pseuds/RickshawPaint
Summary: It’s comfortable and easy and fun. Clarke realizes they’ve actually become quite good friends over the last few weeks. Emails turn into texts and handshakes turn into hugs. Clarke catches Lexa looking at her sometimes in this way that makes her feel like maybe her crush isn’t one sided, but then Lexa always retreats and schools her face. Their hands brush and their legs touch. They sit so close in the conference room now that they rest their thighs together without moving for hours, but nothing happens at the end of the day. Clarke wouldn’t mind being just friends with Lexa if that’s what she wants, but God Clarke wants so much more.OrClarke and Lexa work at the same company. Lexa recruits Clarke for a project. Clarke is smitten. And Lexa never stood a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. So I haven't done much fanfic writing and I'm a drunk ass so take this story with a grain of salt. This story is pretty fluffy and basically has no plot. Lexa is Trans and this is a GP story so if you don't like that, I suggest you mosey along.
> 
> That being said, I am not trans myself, but I have dated a trans woman and she was lovely and wonderful and I am pulling from some personal experience. That by no means makes me an expert in anything (including grammar) and I would love to hear feedback and criticism and comments. I am a cis lesbian and that's all I claim to know, but I wanted to tell this story.
> 
> If I am offensive or ignorant about trans issues in any way, please let me know. This story comes from love and I hope it's perceived that way.
> 
> That being said, there is a lot of smut in the second chapter and this is a two-shot. So again, if it's not your thing...you have been warned.
> 
> -Rickshaw

The wind is blowing and whipping outside the window; making the rain pummel the glass, sounding more like hail than rain. The weather can be brutal in Chicago and this is no exception. The dreary, cold day fitting with Clarke’s mood. The concrete and brick buildings surrounding her own are grey and dull.

She’s almost done for the day. Finally. Clarke takes one last look out of window and sighs; turning back to her blueprints and models spread across her desk. She’s so engrossed in her work she doesn’t notice the time, but as soon as she looks up and catches a glance at the clock on the wall, her heart starts thumping hard in her chest. She fidgets with her papers scattered on her desk, pretending to clean up. It’s the same reaction Clarke has had for the last seven months at the same time every day. It’s fucking pavlovian at this point. As the clock ticks 4:45 she glances up towards the door through her lashes, trying to be subtle; waiting. She hears her before she sees her. She must be walking with someone else today because she hears her firm, low voice murmuring around the corner. That sound alone sending Clarke into a tail spin. The woman doesn’t sound too happy with whomever she’s talking to at the moment. Voice a little cold and scolding, but it makes Clarke smile. She first catches a glimpse of her heels clicking on the hard floor, and then the legs: Long and beautiful. Clarke can see those tanned, long legs very clearly, because today the woman decided to wear a black skirt with classic black heels. Clarke lifts her eyes and notices she’s wearing her flowy, white shirt tucked into her skirt. Clarke always liked that outfit on her. It’s only a second, just a fleeting moment, but when the woman crosses Clarke’s door completely she glances to her right and meets Clarke’s eyes. Her deep, bright, green eyes boring into her. Her wavy, chestnut hair hanging loosely down her back. Elegant. Always beautiful. The woman smiles and nods her head in a hello and Clarke flushes, but she manages to shoot a small smile and a nod back, before she’s gone from view. 

Clarke didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until she leans back in her chair and releases it with a long sigh. Closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples before gathering her things to pack up for the day. 

“This crush is getting ridiculous,” Clarke mutters to herself. 

XXX

It’s like clockwork. Clarke’s office is completely glass on the outside and every day Lexa Woods walks by her office at 4:45 to grab a late afternoon coffee in the breakroom. It’s her routine and now it’s part of Clarke’s routine as well, because every day Clarke can’t help but look. Her amazing hair, her impeccable style, her grace, and God: Those lips. Clarke has worked in the same company as Lexa for almost a year now and she always thought she was a gorgeous woman. She just didn’t know that one conversation in the breakroom two months later would have her swooning and crushing on her ever since. She doesn’t even know Lexa, not really. They have never really had any work related reason to talk to one another, so it’s mostly been nods and smiles. Lexa is an attorney for their architect firm and Clarke is a senior designer. The head designer, actually. 

A construction company sued them a few months ago, and Lexa. Well. Let’s just say, they haven’t been sued since. Clarke was in a few meetings about the lawsuit and she got to see brief glimpses of Lexa in all her glory, but mostly it was above Clarke’s head and didn’t really have to get involved. 

If they run into each other in the hallway they engage in brief small talk. Clarke tries to find a reason and the courage to seek her out, but it turns out she’s hopeless with a woman that looks that. So she just sits in her office and stares like a creep every time she catches a glimpse of her. Lexa always smiles politely as they cross paths, but other than that, their interaction is pretty minimal and Clarke hates it. Because Clarke Griffin is friendly and she can’t believe this girl can disarm like this. She can talk to anyone about anything. Clarke has always been warm and smart and witty, despite the obstacle of having to constantly prove those attributes, because her blonde hair, blue eyes, and curvy form has led to a lot people making stupid assumptions about her. So not being able to talk to someone no matter the reason has Clarke completely thrown. Her best friend Raven doesn’t let her live it down either, ever since she accidentally spilled her guts after two bottles of wine one night.

Clarke is in the middle of mentally berating herself for not talking to Lexa again when she passed her in the hallway this morning when she hears a knock on her door. She startles, glances up, and blinks in shock at who she finds. She feels her cheeks heat up, but wills herself not to blush, and smiles instead. 

“Lexa. Hey.” Clarke congratulates herself on keeping her voice even.

Clarke takes a quick and discreet glance down Lexa’s body. She’s wearing a black business suit, blue shirt, and high heels, and fuck she looks good. Her hair is pulled back and little wisps are falling into her face. Her glasses are on today and high cheek bones and chiseled jaw make her look like a smoking hot, intimidating statue. Clarke swallows and after the first brief gaze down Lexa’s lithe frame she forces herself to keep her eyes trained on Lexa’s. 

Lexa walks further into her office and Clarke sits up straight in her chair. “Hey, Clarke. Sorry to bug you, but I had a question about something and I was hoping you could help me out.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Come sit down.” Clarke says, pointing at the chair opposite her. 

Lexa smiles and pulls the chair out to take a seat. Clarke can’t believe she’s in the same room as Lexa, but decides she needs to be professional. “Uh oh, legal is here? Should I be worried?” Fuck. Clarke clears her throat, “Kidding. Whatycha got?” Clarke groans internally at her lameness. 

Lexa smirks and continues, “Well as you probably know Anya can be a little…let’s say…passionate about her charity program.” 

“Intimately aware.” Clarke chuckles. 

Lexa smiles wider. “So she basically told me in no uncertain terms that I am to head and plan the fundraiser this year. And I know we don’t really know each other that well, but let me tell you: I am not good at planning parties. I’m a lawyer, we’re not exactly known for our creative side.” Lexa looks down at her hands, embarrassed. “…So I was thinking since you’ve done it before…you could maybe help me?” 

Lexa meets her eyes and the green intensity knocks the wind out of Clarke. She blinks a few times before composing herself. “I know how intense Anya can get about St. Jude’s. It’s a wonderful charity, but the woman scared the shit out of me when she asked if I would volunteer a couple years ago,” Clarke says, making air quotes around the word ‘volunteer.’ “So yeah, I would be happy to help.” 

Lexa laughs and the flutter of butterflies that erupt in Clarke’s stomach is so strong she thinks they might actually kill her. Clarke takes in a gulp of air.

Lexa furrows her brow for a second like she’s confused, but then smirks in amusement, before her face is neutral again. Clarke can feel the blush creeping up her neck. Lexa claps her hands together and starts to get up to leave. “Great! Well I have your email so I’ll shoot you some details in a couple days, and if you don’t mind we could try to meet in the conference room to go over some ideas, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds perfect, Lexa.” Clarke cringes at how softly she says the woman’s name. Lexa flashes her the amused smirk again and Clarke wants to hide under her desk. 

Lexa leaves with a small wave at the door and Clarke groans as she leans her forehead on her desk.

XXX

Lexa sends her an email the following day and her stomach swoops when her name pops up on her computer. Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa asked her to meet Friday afternoon in the conference room and ended the email with a smiley face. It seems so unlike Lexa to use emojis, but Clarke finds it quite adorable. 

“Why are you smiling at your computer like an idiot?” Clarke jumps. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Lexa she didn’t even hear Raven come in. 

“Lovely greeting. You’re very sweet, did you know that?” Clarke laughs. “And I was smiling at a stupid meme Monty sent me,” Clarke lies.

Raven looks unconvinced, but drops it. “You see Woods today?”

Clarke blinks at her friend. “What? Why?”

Raven smiles, knowingly. “She’s wearing that tight black dress with her glasses on and her hair down. She really upped her game lately so I figured you must be dying. I wanted to check on you. Make sure you’re still alive.” 

Clarke blushes. “Shut up. And no I haven’t seen her today. Why would I care about what she’s wearing?” Clarke thinks it might be a good thing she hasn’t seen her today based on Raven’s description of Lexa, but she would never tell Raven anything ever again, so there’s that. 

Raven scoffs. “Griffin. Do not lie to me. I know you cream your pants every time she even glances your way.”

“Raven, gross.” 

Raven holds her hands in front of her, palms out. “Fine, fine. Deny it all you want, but I know how much you thirst for her. I can see you practically salivating from my office every day.” 

“You work on the other side of the building.”

“I said practically.”

Clarke wants to blurt something out about her side project with Lexa, but Raven would pick on her relentlessly so she decides against it. “I gotta finish up this email. I’ll meet you at lunch.”

Raven saunters to the door. “Good. You owe me a burrito.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs.

XXX

Friday arrives quickly. Clarke is always busy at work so the weeks can fly by, but today is going particularly fast and as the day goes on, the more nervous she becomes. She hasn’t been in the same room as Lexa for more than five minutes at a time so spending two hours alone with her has Clarke freaking out.

She paces her office before she walks down the hall to the conference room. Clarke might have put a little more effort in her makeup and outfit today. She’s wearing a professional, but somewhat revealing blue dress, with high heels. She put on a little bit of eye makeup to make her blue eyes pop. As she turns the corner to the conference room she sees Lexa already there with papers and pens sprawled out all over the table. Her laptop open and projecting on the TV. A room layout and pictures displayed on the screen. Clarke takes a deep breath. 

“Hey, Lexa.” Lexa looks up from her notes and Clarke watches as Lexa’s eyes glance down to her chest and her cheeks turn pink. Clarke has never seen Lexa being anything but completely professional, but Lexa’s eyes widen and it doesn’t look like she’s having entirely innocent thoughts as she takes Clarke in. Clarke bites her lip to stop from smiling too wide and she refrains from doing a fist pump at her choice of wardrobe. The look also answers one of Clarke’s burning questions about Lexa and that answer is: The girl is not straight. 

Lexa clears her throat and schools her features. “Clarke. Thank you so much for doing this. I know you have a lot of work to do. I mean you practically run this place, but you’re really saving me here.” 

Clarke walks over to the table and drops her laptop and bag down on the seat next to her as she takes the seat next to Lexa. “My pleasure. What do you have so far?” Clarke is trying her hardest to think about anything other than how close Lexa is and how good she smells. She smells like lavender and maybe a little bit of cinnamon and Clarke shifts in her seat so she doesn’t do something stupid like ‘accidentally’ brush against her. 

Lexa starts clicking the keys on her laptop and points towards the screen. “I haven’t gotten very far, but I thought you probably really can’t go wrong with booze and dancing, right?” Clarke nods. “I found this venue that holds 400 people and the rental is pretty cheap, considering. It has this room that overlooks the city and the river and a rooftop bar with string lights, and since it’s getting a little warmer now I thought it might be perfect,” Lexa says, while clicking through the pictures of the venue displayed on the TV. Lexa turns to Clarke. “What do you think?”

Clarke was listening intently and she turns her head to meet Lexa’s eyes at the question. She blinks a couple times and her stomach swoops for the millionth time when she sees that green. She’s close. Too close. 

“Lexa…why did you need my help? This looks perfect!”

Lexa blushes and smiles wide. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted a second opinion and I didn’t know if there should be a theme or a band or a DJ…that kind of thing.”

Clarke can’t help but chuckle. From what she has seen of Lexa around the office she’s always so confident. She heard people talking about how scary she can be, and Clarke almost can’t reconcile it. Clarke smiles at her fondly and Lexa’s eyes dart over Clarke’s face. Clarke clears her throat and breaks the eye contact by looking down at the paper in front of her. She grabs a pen. She feels Lexa scoot a little closer and Clarke feels like she can’t breathe. She tries anyway. “Okay, let’s see…I think a ball could be fun. We can be fancy and dress up. A DJ is probably the way to go, because it lends itself to more variety.” Clarke writes all of this down on the paper and taps her pen between each idea. She bites her lip while she thinks. “I don’t think we necessarily have to have a theme. We can just call it a black tie affair and once the booze is flowing the wallets start to open. We can hire a planner to help with decorations and a florist to get some fresh flowers in there. We want classic, but elegant. Black table cloths, candles, lots of lights on the rooftop. Everywhere, really.” Clarke glances over at Lexa and Lexa is staring at her with a grin on her face. “What?” Clarke frowns.

“Nothing, it’s just I didn’t know you were so into this stuff. It’s cute.” Lexa freezes and her eyes go wide. 

Clarke’s heart pounds and she can feel the heat creeping up her neck. Lexa looks mortified and seems like she might be about to bolt out of the room, but Clarke doesn’t want that so she decides to help Lexa out and gloss over it. “Yeah, well…I was kind of the party planner in high school and college. I did love to throw a good party.”

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief. “I can see all the teachers and students begging you to come up with prom ideas, actually. It fits.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not.” Clarke jokes. 

“No. No, it’s a compliment. I’m utterly garbage at it so I’m a little jealous.”

Clarke smirks and raises her eyebrow, appraising Lexa. Lexa frowns. 

“This could be fun.” 

Lexa brow furrows even deeper. “What could?”

“Look, I see you around the office all the time, but we’ve never really talked and we know nothing about each other. If we’re going to be planning this thing and spending more time together I think we should maybe get to know each other.” 

Lexa’s frown disappears and is replaced by a wide smile. “Okay.” 

Clarke turns in her chair so she’s facing Lexa and Lexa shifts and does the same. “We’ll play a game. We take turns guessing things about the other person based on almost no information we have about each other. If we get it right we get to assign a planning task we want to do the least until it’s done.” 

Lexa chuckles and raises her eyebrow. “Alright I’m in. Was I right about the teachers and students begging you to help?”

Clarke narrows her eyes, teasing. “Yes.” 

“Perfect! Then I assign the updating Anya every two hours duty to you.” 

Clarke groans and her mouth drops in fake offense. “Wow, okay Woods. You like to play dirty, I see.” Clarke notices Lexa’s ears tint pink at the word ‘dirty’ and Clarke smirks. 

“So my turn then: You went to a top law school. You were always studious and a bit of a nerd, but effortlessly cool despite that.” 

Lexa smiles wide. “I’ll give you the school thing. Stanford, actually. And you got the studious and nerd thing right. But being cool? Sorry, but never. I was a huge nerd and a little shy so I spent most of my time with a book in my face, trying to avoid people.” 

Clarke is surprised, because Lexa is cool and she commands a room with one look. She seems mysterious and fuck it’s cool. “Seriously? Wow. That’s not exactly how I would say people perceive you now. People are constantly talking to you and about you and you dress like that…” Clarke’s face turns red when she realizes what she said. “I just mean…Y—you always seem to have all these stylish outfits. I can barely wake up in time to put on matching socks.” Clarke tries to deflect. 

“How people perceive me, huh?” Lexa asks, raising one eyebrow and Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa continues, “I mean, I broke out my shell a little bit in law school and please don’t tell anyone this, but I maybe…sort of…hired a consultant for my clothing.”

“Oh my God! You have a stylist?” Clarke laughs. 

Lexa bumps her shoulder against Clarke’s and Clarke tries not to dwell on the contact. “I did! But once she showed me how to dress myself I do it on my own now.” Clarke narrows her eyes like she doesn’t believe her. “It’s true! She doesn’t help me anymore and honestly it really helped. I was terrible at knowing what fit my body.” Lexa flinches briefly and Clarke frowns and is about to ask her to explain, but Lexa is smiling again so she decides to drop it. 

“Alright, what do I get for partial credit?” Clarke says, changing the subject. 

“You can assign me something. You were pretty accurate.” Lexa says, but she sounds a little more distant and Clarke hopes it wasn’t something she said.

“Okay, you can hire the planner.”

Lexa blinks. “Wait, that’s the thing you don’t want to do?” 

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t like dealing with planners we tend to have differing opinions. And I can be a bit… stubborn. Us creative types, you know?” Clarke says, playfully.

Lexa smiles again and it looks more genuine this time. “You just gave me a free Clarke Griffin fact. Stubborn. Check.” 

Clarke smiles back and they keep their eyes locked on each other until Lexa breaks it by looking at the screen and clicking onto the next slide.

They continue talking and learning about each other for another three hours. It’s not until Lexa notices the empty office that she points out the time to Clarke. Clarke’s eyes go wide. “Shit. I’m sorry, I’m just rambling and rambling and didn’t notice the time.”

“No. Don’t apologize. I did the exact same thing,” Lexa says, as she pushes the papers together and jams them in her briefcase. They both stand to leave but hover at the door. Clarke almost doesn’t want to leave. She loved getting to know Lexa and her hopeless crush is a goddamn roaring fire now. Because not only is Lexa the hottest woman she has ever seen. She just also happens to be an amazing person. Funny. Smart. Kind. And it’s really fucking inconvenient. 

“Thank you again, Clarke. You’re a huge help and it was really nice getting to know you better. Now maybe we’ll say hello instead of our daily nod to each other.”

Clarke’s heart flutters and her breath catches. Maybe Clarke isn’t the only one that noticed their daily routine and it makes Clarke hopeful. “Best part of my day.” 

Lexa blinks at Clarke, searching, before she shakes her head. “I—I better be going.” Lexa says, before she walks out of the room.

“Shit.” Clarke says, as she waits a few seconds before heading out herself. She can’t believe she said that. She tried to be a little brave, but she thinks now that maybe she just fucked up.

XXX

She gets an email from Lexa first thing Monday morning. 

Sorry I ran out of our meeting the other day. I forgot I had a friend’s get together to make. Sincerely, Lexa.

Clarke thinks it’s a lie, but at least Lexa is still talking to her.

XXX

They meet every Wednesday and Friday. Sometimes at coffee shops or restaurants for lunch. Sometimes in the conference room. The charity planning is getting done, but they also spend time just talking about anything and everything. It’s comfortable and easy and fun. Clarke realizes they’ve actually become quite good friends over the last few weeks. Emails turn into texts and handshakes turn into hugs. Clarke catches Lexa looking at her sometimes in this way that makes her feel like maybe her crush isn’t one sided, but then Lexa always retreats and schools her face. Their hands brush and their legs touch. They sit so close in the conference room now that they rest their thighs together without moving for hours, but nothing happens at the end of the day. Clarke wouldn’t mind being just friends with Lexa if that’s what she wants, but God Clarke wants so much more. Every touch is like kindle on the fire. It builds and grows and at the end of their last meeting Clarke was so flustered with a just a brush of Lexa’s pinky on her own she nearly grabbed her and kissed her right there. Their hugs last a little bit longer than necessary and they linger. Clarke grazed her nose against Lexa’s neck and she swears she could feel Lexa shudder. The Friday after that hug, Lexa took the seat a couple down from Clarke’s and kept her hands to herself, and at the end of their meeting she didn’t touch Clarke at all. 

Clarke’s head is reeling and she doesn’t know if she’s just making this whole thing up, because she likes Lexa so much she burns to feel her again. She misses her when she doesn’t see her. The little glances and touches were fueling her. But maybe the electricity she’s feeling isn’t a current between them, but a cut wire that’s just sparking and writhing on its own. Maybe it’s just her own body reacting and wanting, but it’s not reciprocated. And that thought makes Clarke’s stomach turn. The more and more they hang out the more she wants, and okay, maybe being just friends with Lexa won’t be so easy after all. 

XXX

The night of the ball Clarke feels Lexa’s distance so acutely it stings. She wants to ask her what’s wrong, but is afraid of the answer. Clarke asked Lexa if she wanted to ride with her earlier in the week, but Lexa told her she was going early to help setup and that Clarke should just meet her there. Lexa barely looked at her.

Clarke enters the ballroom and there is a constant trickle of people flowing into the room. The room is beautiful. It has bright string lights all over the ceiling. The tables each have a bouquet of flowers that are mostly white with a splash of pink. Classic and elegant. Everything sparkles. The music is slow and pumping and perfect, like she knew it would be. 

Clarke spots Lexa almost immediately and it takes her breath away. She’s wearing an elegant green gown that makes her eyes shine. It gets larger at the bottom, but tight up top and it fits her perfectly. Her makeup is absolutely stunning, with a little more eyeliner than usual. Her hair is pulled back and braids twisted into the sides. Lexa is speaking with a client Clarke recognizes from the office. While the client is talking to someone else in their circle, Lexa glances around the room. When her eyes finally land on Clarke, Clarke swears she sees Lexa swallow so hard it looks like it hurts. That reaction used to have Clarke beaming and her stomach squeezing pleasantly, but now it confuses her and it hurts more than it should. Clarke is wearing a black gown, with silver beading on the chest. It’s cut low enough that her cleavage is pushed together and visible. Lexa blinks away, but there’s a redness in her cheeks that’s telling and it fucking infuriates Clarke. 

XXX

Later in the night, the lights are low and the bass is thumping. The booze is flowing and the checkbooks come out.

Raven nudges Clarke’s side. “Looks like you and Lexa have a successful fundraiser on your hands. Did you see Anya tonight? She actually smiled at me,” Raven exclaims. “She hates me.” 

Clarke laughs. “She hates everyone.”

“She’s so hot though I can’t stay mad at her.” Raven winks and Clarke rolls her eyes. “Anyway, where is Woods? You guys have been inseparable for months. I thought you would be with her tonight.” 

Clarke groans and clenches her jaw. “She’s been weird lately. I thought we were getting closer and I was definitely getting some not so friendly vibes from her lately. But she did a complete 180 and now she doesn’t even look at me.” 

“You should just talk to her. She doesn’t exactly look like the type to talk about her feelings without a push.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Clarke sighs.

XXX

Clarke is bored out of her mind. Raven ditched her to dance with a handsome, blonde doctor she just met so Clarke has been on her own at the bar nursing a glass of wine for the better part of an hour.

She hears the bar stool squeak next to her, but doesn’t look up from her wine glass. “Hey stranger. Care to dance?”

Clarke jolts at the voice and looks over to find Lexa with a wobbly smile on her face. She looks like she might not be totally sober. “Lexa. Hey.” Clarke says, coldly; not meeting her eyes.

Lexa scoots the chair closer and whispers, “Please?”

Clarke finally looks over and Lexa is smiling at her hopefully and Clarke can feel the anger melt away. “You want to dance with me?”

“Yeah, I mean I would, but only if you want.”

Clarke doesn’t reply, but stands and holds out her hand. Lexa takes it and Clarke leads them to the dance floor. It’s a slower song so Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and Clarke has to shut her eyes at the feeling. It’s like any time Lexa touches her. It feels like she’s on fire. It tingles and burns and sparks. Clarke snakes her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her in a little closer so their cheeks are barely touching. 

“You did good, Woods,” Clarke whispers in her ear and she can hear Lexa swallow.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Lexa whispers back. 

The sway back in forth in comfortable silence and Clarke loves the feeling of Lexa in her arms. Their cheeks brush and she can feel Lexa’s chest rising and falling like she’s having trouble breathing too. It makes Clarke smile into her neck and Lexa must feel Clarke’s lips brush against her skin, because her body shudders.

The song changes to a faster beat and Clarke smiles wide, before taking Lexa’s hand and spinning her around in a circle. Lexa is laughing by the time she faces Clarke again and it makes Clarke’s heart clench at the sight. She’s dizzy and she doesn’t think it’s entirely from the spinning. “I love dancing!” Clarke yells over the noise and does a silly hip shake. 

Lexa is practically beaming at Clarke. “I can’t really dance!” Lexa yells back with a shrug, but her eyes are shining bright. 

“Come here. It’s easy,” Clarke says, tugging Lexa closer. Clarke pulls Lexa into her and rests her hands on Lexa’s hips. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck and as Clarke fits a leg between Lexa’s own and starts moving to the rhythm. Lexa is breathing hard and starts to move her hips to the same rhythm. Clarke pulls back to look in Lexa’s eyes. They’re so dark it makes her mouth go dry. Clarke leans in to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “See, I told you it was easy. You’re a natural.” Lexa shivers. Clarke can feel a jolt shoot to her core every time Lexa swings her hips. She can feel every brush of Lexa’s lips on her neck when they push close together, every grind of Lexa’s hips, every dark look moves straight down, simmering low in her belly.

Lexa’s eyes keep drifting to Clarke’s lips and Clarke is matching the action. Clarke is so close to just leaning in, but Lexa twirls her around so Clarke’s back is pressing into Lexa’s front. Clarke gasps in surprise as Lexa pulls her closer; Lexa’s chest pressing in her back and Lexa’s cheek resting on her own. Lexa starts a fast rhythm with the music and Clarke thinks she might explode. Their dresses are big, but there’s enough room for Lexa to slot a leg between her own. 

Clarke can feel Lexa’s lips next to her ear. “Is this okay?” Lexa asks, and her wet, hot lips brush the shell of Clarke’s ear; making her eyes roll back. 

“Yes.” She tries, but it’s shaky. 

Clarke has never been so turned on in her life and this is just from dancing with Lexa. Lexa rolls her hips into Clarke’s ass with the beat and Clarke feels something hard pressing into her. She blinks for a second, confused. She realizes Lexa is in a dress that decidedly doesn’t have pockets so it can’t be that and—

“Oh.” Clarke bites her lip hard, because she didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Clarke keeps swaying her hips with Lexa, but looks over her shoulder to see Lexa’s face. She can only see one side, but Lexa’s eyes are closed and her cheeks are flushed red. Her big, pouty lips are open like she’s trying to catch her breath. Lexa rolls her hips again and Clarke can feel the hard press more prominently this time.

“Oh fuck.” Clarke groans. 

Lexa’s eyes snap open to find Clarke looking back at her. She freezes and pulls back to look down at herself. When she looks back up at Clarke her face is bright red. “Shit. Clarke. I’m…” She shakes her head and her cheeks are burning as Lexa turns to sprint away.

Clarke blinks after her and frowns. “Lexa!” She yells, but Lexa is long gone.

XXX

Lexa won’t even go near her. She won’t even look at Clarke. And honestly, Clarke is so fuming mad at this point she doesn’t even realize that her feet started moving without her permission and she’s now standing in front of a mortified Lexa. Clarke is staring daggers at her as Lexa politely excuses herself from a conversation with a client. “Clarke, please. Just. Can we pretend this never happened?” Lexa asks, not meeting her eyes.

“What the fuck, Lexa? You just left me out there. I thought…I thought…” Clarke trails off.

Lexa’s eyes widen as she blinks up at her. Clarke has never spoken to her like that before. Lexa nods at the rooftop entrance for Clarke to follow. Clarke is still angry, but she feels guilty now, because Lexa hasn’t done anything wrong. It just felt like a rejection when the green-eyed beauty bolted and she’s confused and doesn’t know why Lexa has been hot and cold all the time.

When they move to the rooftop the view of the city sprawled before them is breathtaking, but Clarke doesn’t have much time to admire it. Lexa turns the corner and grabs Clarke’s hand to guide her to a small hallway for more privacy. Clarke hates the way her hand burns at the touch. 

When they reach the spot, Lexa turns around to look at Clarke in concern. “Clarke, you don’t have to do this.”

Clarke finally looks up and those beautiful green eyes look so conflicted and concerned it almost makes Clarke want to cry. “I just—I…” Clarke can feel her eyes start to water, but she looks up to hold them back. 

Lexa looks even more concerned now, but it just confuses Clarke more and the anger starts to seep back in.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Clarke chides, looking away. 

“Like what?”

Clarke takes her hand back and waves it towards Lexa’s face. “Like that! Like you care about me. Like you want me the way that I want you.” Clarke freezes and it takes all her strength to meet Lexa’s eyes again and hold her chin up.

Lexa’s mouth drops open. It closes and opens and closes again like she can’t find the words. Lexa tilts her head. “You…want me?” Lexa sounds like she’s in shock and there’s a look of awe on her face, like she can’t quite believe this is happening. 

Clarke scoffs. “Yes, you idiot! Why do you think I was always trying to talk to you at work and touch you all the time? Do you think I dance with everyone like that?”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Clarke, that’s not why I ran off. I mean…I do care and I do want you. I’m just… embarrassed. That reveal has never been really easy for me before. People are typically pretty cruel, actually.” 

The slow realization to Clarke makes her want to punch herself in the face. “Oh my God. You thought I would freak, because you have a dick? No, I don’t give a shit about that.” Clarke steps closer and takes Lexa’s hand. “Jesus Lexa, I am so sorry. I’m such an insensitive asshole. I was thinking so selfishly and that all these mixed signals were just because you didn’t like me. Which I would be totally fine just being your friend…well I mean not totally fine, but I would get over it and be there for you…it’s just I wanted more and I thought you were giving me some signs that you felt the same and so I was just so confused and—Mmph.” 

Clarke’s rambling is cut off by Lexa’s lips on hers and it takes Clarke a second to register what is happening, before melting into it. It starts slow and tentative. Lexa’s lips are parted slightly and her bottom lip brushes Clarke’s top lip. Clarke hums into her and deepens it as she opens her mouth and brushes her tongue along the seam of Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa whimpers into her mouth and when their tongues meet, they both sigh. Clarke pulls her in closer so that their bodies are pressed flush together. Clarke’s arms are wrapped around Lexa’s neck and Lexa’s arms wrap around her waist. Her hands press flat against her back as Lexa pulls her impossibly close. Clarke can feel the slight outline of Lexa’s bulge press into her abdomen and being able to turn Lexa on as much as Lexa turns her on is the single hottest thing ever. She assumes Lexa is Trans and she has never really cared what was between someone’s legs. Lexa is a woman through and through, that much is very clear. She thinks for a brief second that she should probably talk to Lexa about it though, if she’s comfortable with that, because she doesn’t want to assume or say or do anything stupid. She’s jolted out of her thoughts when Lexa moans into her mouth and Clarke throbs at the vibration and sounds coming from the woman. 

Lexa pulls back and Clarke’s eyes flutter open to Lexa’s dark eyes. Her lips are red and wet and her breath is haggard. Lexa looks down at herself again and shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I actually…this doesn’t happen all that often with the hormones I’m taking. I swear I’m not trying to be a creep or trying to do anything with you tonight, it just kind of seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. And well. You.”

Clarke is panting and trying to catch her breath to speak. “Hey. Not to be too graphic, but if you could feel what I’m feeling inside my panties you wouldn’t be apologizing. You just can’t see mine.” Clarke chuckles, nervously. Lexa gulps and it makes Clarke laugh. “Why don’t we slow it down a bit though? As hot as making out with you is and as much as I really, really don’t want to stop. We are at a work function and I really like my job.”

Lexa laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. Not super appropriate.” 

Clarke shoots her a half smile and reaches for Lexa’s hand and doesn’t let go all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know... porn with feelings type situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... guys... I'm not the best writer, but hopefully you like this? It's probably terrible, but you know what? I'm going to post it anyway because I live to torture myself.
> 
> Anyway, this is a lot of smut and feelings. But also, you know, mostly smut. 
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments on the last chapter. You are all very lovely.
> 
> *Update- Sorry I'm new to archive and I didn't realize I hadn't marked this as complete. I'm not saying I wouldn't add anything to this story in the future, but this was always going to be a 2-shot. Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Also, please let me know what you guys think about my writing. Let me know if you would like to see more stories from me. I don't want to waste anyone's time, but if you enjoy it please let me know.
> 
> -Rickshaw

 

 

 

 

Clarke takes Lexa to dinner at a nice restaurant in the West Loop. She loves their tacos and even though that’s probably not the fanciest thing ever, she thinks it’s a good change of pace, since their last date was at a fancy ball. Well, Clarke counts it as a date anyway.  

 

They decide to meet there, because they live in opposite directions and wanted to meet in the middle. When Clarke catches a glimpse of Lexa through the restaurant entrance her stomach swoops and her heart skips a beat. She looks fucking beautiful. Pretty much like always, but tonight she’s wearing dark skinny jeans and a fitted black T shirt. Her brunette locks long and flowing. It’s casual and perfect and fucking sexy as hell.

 

Lexa’s eyes light up and she shoots her a toothy grin when she spots her and Clarke melts. _Fuck._ This girl.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Clarke jokes when she reaches Lexa.

 

Lexa frowns in confusion and Clarke smiles at her, fondly. “What do you mean?”

 

“You look damn good, Woods.” Lexa blushes at the compliment and Clarke mentally high fives herself. Lexa leans over to kiss Clarke on the cheek and now it’s Clarke’s turn to blush. They’re smiling at each other, but they’re interrupted by the host.

 

“Ma’am, we can seat you now.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

They sit in a corner booth. It’s later at night so the lighting is low, but Clarke can still make out the green of Lexa’s eyes so she thinks this will be just fine.

 

She looks over at the other woman and she’s already on the back page of the menu. Clarke laughs. “You hungry?”

 

Lexa blinks up and then looks back down at her menu before looking back to Clarke. “Oh. Yeah, I guess so,” Lexa shrugs. “I love tacos. Chicago has the best damn tacos.”

 

“Oh good! I’m glad this isn’t lame. I was a little worried.”

 

“No, it’s great. This place is great,” Lexa whispers, one corner of her mouth lifting into a smile.

 

“Also, I think California or Texas or any west coast town might argue that one.”

 

Lexa furrows her brow. “What?”

 

“The best taco thing,” Clarke chuckles.

 

“Oh! Yeah, you’re probably right. But… they’re wrong.”

 

Clarke laughs again and God she likes this girl.

 

They order a shit ton of tacos to share and talk while they wait for their food. “So I feel like I know a lot about you already with how much time we spend together and everything. So tell me something I don’t know about you, Clarke Griffin.”

 

Clarke taps her leg while she thinks. “Hmm. Let’s see. Something you don’t know? Well, when I was five I choked on an ice cube. My mom was panicking and jumping around the living room, because it was just lodged right in there.” The corner of Lexa’s eyes crinkle, amused. “It was scary as shit… but turns out you just have to wait for the ice to melt.”

 

Lexa laughs so loud it surprises Clarke until they’re both laughing at each other and people are giving them weird looks.

 

The tacos are amazing. The company is better. And Clarke is fucking flying on a cloud right now. They decided to take a walk down the road just to stroll and talk more, not wanting the night to end. Their hands keep brushing against each other and Lexa finally reaches down to intertwine fingers and it makes Clarke’s stomach flip.

 

They grab a coffee at a shop on the corner to try to wake up a little. Clarke is nervous, but she doesn’t know when the right time would be to bring this up so she decides to just get it over with. “So… Lexa?”

 

Lexa hums. Clarke glances over to her. Lexa’s eyes are sweeping over the building like she’s lost in thought. She’s swinging their hands gently between them. She looks happy.

 

She hopes this conversation will be welcome as she pulls on Lexa’s hand to get her to look at her. “Is it okay if I ask a few questions? I mean, I just don’t want to say anything stupid or do anything insensitive so I think communication is probably the best way to go. But if you don’t want to talk about your identity I’m totally fine with that too. I want you to be comfortable with me. And I know you’re so much more than just what you label yourself, or if you don’t label yourself at all. Which is fine! We all are more than our identities, but I don’t really have a lot of Trans friends, if that’s how you identify...” Clarke rambles and rubs the back of her neck with her free hand.

 

Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand and guides them to a bench. It’s a nice, warm night, and the wind is a gentle breeze. It’s the beginning of summer and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. Lexa faces Clarke before she speaks, “I do. I am Trans. And we can talk. I don’t mind answering questions.” She looks a little nervous like maybe this exact same conversation has happened before and Clarke hopes she doesn’t fuck this up.

 

“Do you prefer the pronouns to be she and her?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa nods.

 

“Will you tell me if I say anything ignorant?”

 

Lexa laughs, “Yes.”

 

“Okay, that’s all I have question wise.”

 

Lexa laughs again. “Wait, what? That’s it? Jesus, the way you brought it up I thought you were going to ask me something horrible.” Lexa shakes her head and nudges Clarke’s side. “You are something else.”

 

Clarke blushes and squeezes Lexa’s hand. “Seriously though, you can talk to me if you want and you can tell me anything, but I know who you are. And I trust you’ll let me know if I ever hurt you, because I would really, really like to keep seeing you.”

 

Lexa doesn’t say anything she just leans over and grabs the back of Clarke’s neck to bring her in for a searing kiss. It feels like a thank you and Clarke wishes she didn’t feel the need to thank her at all. When they pull apart Lexa is smiling against her lips.  

 

“Come on, gorgeous. It’s getting late,” Clarke says, as she pulls Lexa to her feet.

 

XXX

 

They’ve gone on four dates and they’ve had some heated looks and even more heated touches. Some pretty hot make out sessions at the end of them, but it hasn’t gone any further than that yet, and it’s kind of killing Clarke. She wants them both to be ready and she has no problem waiting, but the constant sticky, wetness between her legs is a bit uncomfortable. After their dates she’s had to take care of herself every single time.

 

They’re at the end of their fifth date in Clarke’s apartment after they went for a movie and ice cream. And just like every date, they didn’t want it to end so they went to Clarke’s place. Now Clarke finds herself extremely worked up again grinding on top of Lexa on her couch in the living room. The smacking noises the only sounds besides a low murmur from the TV they pretended to watch for five minutes.

 

Clarke’s hands are tangled in Lexa’s hair at the back of her neck, pulling her closer with every hot, messy kiss. Clarke can feel that her own lips are swollen, because they’ve been permanently attached to Lexa’s mouth for about an hour now. She pulls back to look at Lexa and she doesn’t seem to be faring much better. Her lips are parted, swollen, and wet.

 

Clarke grinds her hips down again and she can feel the swell of Lexa’s hard cock pressing through her jeans. Clarke’s mouth attaches to Lexa’s neck and sucks. “Clarke. _Fuck_.” She feels Lexa rock her hips up and she brushes Clarke’s center.

 

_“Jesus.”_ Clarke pants. She thinks if Lexa keeps pressing into her like that she’s going to come from dry humping, which hasn’t happened to her since the tenth fucking grade.

 

Clarke pulls back and looks down at Lexa again. Her eyes are screwed shut; panting and skin blotchy from Clarke’s sucking and biting. It’s the hottest thing she’s ever fucking seen. Lexa’s eyes snap open and she whines when she realizes Clarke stopped the relentless roll of her hips. Clarke looks down between them and Lexa is _straining_ against her pants so hard it looks painful.

 

Lexa follows Clarke’s gaze. “Sorry.”

 

Clarke frowns. “What? Jesus, why are you sorry?” Clarke says, because she is so fucking _wet_ and she can’t imagine why Lexa would be sorry.

 

Lexa shifts her hips to nudge Clarke to get up so Lexa can sit upright on the couch. Clarke stomach drops, thinking she did something wrong. “Lexa…”

 

Lexa looks back at Clarke and must notice that her face has fallen. “Oh, no hey. I’m okay,” Lexa says, as she cups Clarke’s cheeks and gives her the sweetest kiss. Clarke sighs in relief. “I think maybe… Um. We should talk before we go any further.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lexa scratches the back of her neck before clear, green eyes meet her own again. “I want you, Clarke. So badly.” The words make Clarke clench her thighs together. “I go to therapy to kind of work this stuff out and figure out where I stand with my body and myself, but I find that I have some bottom dysphoria sometimes. So I have some conflicting thoughts and feelings when I get… excited. I thought we should talk about it, because I’m not always comfortable using it… um… for penetration. I can sometimes and I actually really enjoy it most of the time, but I wanted to let you know when I am feeling that dysphoria I can get in my head and I don’t want to hurt your feelings if I stop. Sometimes I kind feel angry for it being there at all, but mostly I’m happy with my body now.” Lexa’s cheeks flush red.

 

Clarke smiles and nods, brushing her hand over Lexa’s cheek. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you stop, Lex. I want you to feel comfortable and I never want you to do anything you don’t want to do. There are things I don’t always like doing,” Clarke pauses and smirks, “And I want you too, by the way. Like if you knew how close I was from just making out and rubbing on each other...”

 

Lexa’s eyes darken. “Really?”

 

Clarke laughs, “Yeah. Fuck _, Lexa_. Do you know how wet you make me? I have been in a constant state of arousal for like two weeks now.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widen and Clarke looks down to see the bulge in front of Lexa’s pants growing and that’s definitely not helping her wet situation.

 

Clarke continues, “Lexa, I’m fine with whatever you’re comfortable with and I’m fine at whatever pace you want to go. Sex isn’t everything. Also, I don’t care if you use your cock to fuck me. Your beautiful, long fingers would work just fine. Honestly, fingers are better sometimes. And I know you know how to use those lips and that tongue.” Lexa blushes, but quirks a smile. Clarke swipes her thumb over that smile. “That’s all sex too, you know?”

 

“I know,” Lexa says, immediately. She pauses and meets Clarke’s eyes. “Did I ruin the mood?” She says, in a low whisper.

 

“God, no.” Clarke stands up and offers her hand to Lexa. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

XXX

 

“Jesus. Fuck. _Lexa,”_ Clarke moans. As soon as they got to the bedroom Lexa slammed Clarke into the wall, her mouth hot and messy on her own. Then Clarke pushed Lexa onto the bed and it turned into Clarke grinding on Lexa again, but this time their shirts managed to disappear between the wall and the bed. They still have their bras and panties on, but Clarke is pretty sure Lexa can feel the wet patch seeping through her underwear at this point. “Can I take my bra off?” Clarke breathes out.

 

“Fuck. _Yes,”_ Lexa groans with an involuntary twitch of her hips.

 

Clarke leans back on her legs while Lexa is breathing heavily, watching. She unhooks her bra and lets it fall down her chest as her breasts spill out and flings the material across the room. She finds Lexa’s eyes glazed over as they trace the newly visible skin. Clarke smiles and leans down to press a kiss into Lexa’s lips. Lexa’s hand reaches between their bodies and she moans as she feels Lexa’s palm skim her stiff nipple and squeeze her soft breasts. “Can I see you too?” Clarke pants against her lips.

 

Lexa doesn’t answer in words. She just nudges Clarke gently back and sits up to reach behind herself. As soon as the material falls away Clarke’s mouth goes dry. Lexa has a faint scar at the bottom of her breasts and Clarke leans over to brush her thumb over them. One at a time. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Clarke says, before sealing her mouth over a hardened peak. Lexa arching her back into the touch. She sucks and licks at the tip, making Lexa moan as she falls back onto the bed taking Clarke with her.

 

Lexa’s hips find a rhythm, but she’s making little grunting noises that don’t sound entirely pleasurable. Clarke pulls back and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

 

Lexa’s eyes flutter open and she briefly glances down between their bodies. “I’m wearing compression shorts… It um, just rubs a little rough.”

 

Clarke scrambles off of Lexa. “Lexa! Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, but I was going to ask if I could take them off anyway, but I didn’t want to go too fast and—”

 

“Lexa, I’m not sure how much clearer I need to be about wanting to be with you and wanting to see all of you. If you’re comfortable with it then I want you to do it. I want you, baby,” Clarke says, willing Lexa to believe her.

 

Lexa’s eyes water as she nods. “I’m ready, if you are.”

 

“God… I’m ready. Just tell me what you want.”

 

Lexa eyes trail over Clarke’s curves and her eyes are darker when they meet Clarke’s again. “I want to see all of you too,” Lexa says, her breath uneven.

 

Clarke swallows. “Good.”  

 

Lexa nods and they both move off the bed to undress the rest of the way. Clarke shimmies her jeans down her legs as Lexa unbuttons her pants and slides them down as well. They’re both watching each other as they slowly peel away their clothing. Clarke sweeps her eyes down Lexa’s lithe frame, over her perfect breasts, down to her fit stomach, and settles between Lexa’s legs. Lexa’s bulge is more pronounced without the confines of her jeans and it makes her swallow hard. Lexa’s whole body makes her burn as a jolt of arousal settles hot and low in her belly.

 

Lexa’s eyes make the same path over Clarke’s curves and Lexa must notice the large damp spot in front of her panties when Lexa’s eyes land between Clarke’s legs, because Clarke can see Lexa’s cock _twitch._

 

Clarke grabs the waistband of her panties and slowly lowers them down her legs, while she gazes into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa glances down again and Clarke can see her throat bob. Clarke can feel her own slick heat rolling down her thigh.

 

Lexa hooks her thumb under the compression shorts. She glances up to meet Clarke’s gaze and Clarke locks onto the heated look and nods. Lexa looks a little nervous but she takes a deep breath and slides them down her long legs and as her cock bounces free, Lexa sighs in relief. She’s not huge, but not small either. Clarke thinks that’s a good thing, because if Lexa ever does want her in that way she actually prefers an average size. Clarke bites her lip when she sees how hard Lexa is; her cock ramrod straight, lying flat against her stomach, throbbing. For her. The tip is swollen, red, and slippery with her arousal already. “You’re gorgeous,” Clarke whispers, before taking long, sauntering steps over to Lexa and pushing her back down onto the bed.

 

Lexa gasps as Clarke climbs on top of her. As soon as Clarke leans down and feels their breasts slide against each other, she whimpers. She doesn’t want to touch Lexa without her permission, but when she lowers herself down completely she can feel Lexa’s hot, stiff cock pressing against her stomach. Clarke bites her lip to hold back an obscene moan that would embarrass her to no end. Lexa shifts to move a leg between Clarke’s thighs. She lifts to push her thigh into Clarke’s warm, wet center and as Lexa’s leg grazes her swollen clit with the roll of her hips, Clarke gasps. She’s not going to last long.

 

“Fuck. _Clarke_. You’re so wet,” Lexa pants, before her mouth finds Clarke’s again for another bruising kiss. Clarke arches her back so Lexa can suck down her neck and eventually seal her mouth around a pebbled nipple, while Lexa’s other hand moves to massage her other breast. Clarke is moaning and panting and swearing and she thinks she might come from Lexa just playing with her tits.

 

“Fuck. Lexa… I need…” Clarke can’t finish her sentence, because Lexa’s leg rubs against her clit again and she sucks in a breath.

 

When Clarke lifts herself up to look down between them she sees Lexa _pulsing_ and leaking precum out of the small slit. It’s pressed between their bodies and Clarke rolls her hips to give her some friction. The move makes Lexa’s eyes snap shut and her head tips back as she groans. Lexa is writhing beneath her. Her face is flushed and her hair is draped over the pillow underneath them. And Clarke is _aching_ for release.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke says, and Lexa’s eyes snap open, “Can you touch me? _Please_.” Clarke thinks if Lexa doesn’t fuck her right now she might explode. Lexa groans again.

 

Clarke moves her body to Lexa’s side, but still partly on top of her to give Lexa better access. The palm of her hand trails down Clarke’s stomach and it jumps under the touch. Sensitive. Lexa’s fingers reach the top of her warm curls and Clarke lets out a loud moan when her finger _finally_ slides through her slick heat. _“Fuck_.”

 

Lexa drags through her entrance, gathering more of her arousal before circling her swollen clit. She rubs firm circles and then back down to her entrance. “Yes, _fuck._ Yes.” The last yes is garbled by another long moan when Lexa pushes a finger inside of Clarke. Clarke grunts and her hips roll down onto Lexa’s finger. “A—another. Lex…” Lexa’s eyes are open and she’s looking up at Clarke in awe. The green of her eyes are almost completely gone. Lexa adds another finger and Clarke has to slam her eyes shut. She feels the burning coil tightening in her stomach. The desire for release; heavy. She’s so close.

 

Clarke blinks in surprise when she feels Lexa flip her over onto her back with her other arm. She stays inside of Clarke but moves between her legs as she uses her hips to thrust her fingers into Clarke at a faster pace. “Do you want my mouth?” Lexa pants.

 

Clarke practically comes at the thought alone, but she’s so _close._ “ _Fuck_. Later… I… Just keep going.”

 

Lexa smirks, but thrusts her fingers in harder and Clarke’s head falls back. The angle is perfect and her long fingers are hitting her sensitive front wall. The palm of her hand is grazing Clarke’s clit at every other pass and Clarke is fucking burning alive. Clarke can feel herself trembling. She can feel Lexa’s swollen cock hitting her ass on every thrust forward and she can _feel_ her leaking onto her. Her heart is thumping hard in her chest as her orgasm builds low and slow, while Lexa pumps into her even faster, until one more swipe of Lexa’s palm on her swollen bud flings her over the edge. She freezes below Lexa for a brief second, before shuddering into one of the best orgasms she’s ever had. “Fuck. _Lexa_.” Clarke comes undone. Clenching around Lexa’s fingers as she feels her release spilling onto Lexa’s hand.

 

Lexa is moaning with her as she slows her thrusts. Clarke’s chest is heaving and when she comes back to earth she opens her eyes. Lexa is sweaty and her eyes are still dark. She moved to Clarke’s side, but her leg is draped over Clarke’s now. Clarke feels like she still can’t catch her breath, but she manages to tilt her head to look down between them and _fuck_ , Lexa’s cock is pulsing against her leg, hard as a rock and throbbing. Lexa lifts up a little to look down at Clarke. She brushes the sticky hair off her forehead and kisses her gently on the lips. “Jesus, that was hot,” Lexa says as she lays her head on Clarke’s chest. Clarke’s arm wraps around Lexa’s shoulder. Her hand stroking her hair.

 

“You’re telling me. Just. Wow,” Clarke chuckles. She pauses and takes a deep breath. Clarke is nervous to ask, but she wants Lexa to feel just as much pleasure as she just felt. She wants her to feel everything. “Lexa, what do you want?”

 

Lexa is still breathing hard and she lifts her head to meet Clarke’s eyes. “Touch me.”

 

Clarke clenches around nothing. She nudges Lexa over so she’s on her back again. She leans over to kiss her while sliding her hand down her stomach and then down further to wrap around Lexa’s throbbing cock. Lexa hisses. It’s warm and full and Clarke has to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from moaning. Clarke goes in for another kiss; dragging her tongue along her lip, and Lexa moans into her mouth. Lexa pulls her mouth back for a second to pant, “Fuck. I’m not going to last long. I almost came just watching you. You’re… you’re amazing.” Clarke feels warmth spread throughout her body.

 

Lexa rolls her hips into Clarke’s hand so the ridge of the head is rubbing against Clarke’s grip. Clarke’s grip is firm, but she slowly strokes up and down Lexa’s length; wanting this to last. She’s twitching and growing in her hand and the small slit is leaking at a constant drip now. Clarke rubs her thumb over the divot and gathers Lexa’s wetness to coat her own hand before sliding down to the base and back up to the tip. The easy glide of her hand moving with the rhythm of Lexa’s stuttered breath. Clarke can feel her own arousal soaking her center again as she picks up the pace. Clarke is on her knees to Lexa’s side. Lexa’s hips begin a frantic thrust. Clarke knows she’s close, because her eyes are screwed shut and her brow is stitched in a frown. If Clarke didn’t know better she would think Lexa was in pain, but she knows that’s not the kind of pain she should be worried about. Clarke’s grazes her thumb over the wet slit again and Lexa moans loud and deep.

 

Clarke squeezes her own thighs together when Clarke’s name tumbles from Lexa’s lips. “ _Clarke._ Oh my God. Clarke.”

 

“I got you, baby. You can come.” Lexa’s hips jolt at the words, but she still hasn’t brought her to the edge yet and Clarke has no idea how she lasted this long, but she’s not complaining.

 

_“Clarke_ …” Lexa begs.

 

“What do you need, Lex?”

 

“Your…Fuck…Ahh. Your mouth,” Lexa pants.

 

Clarke’s pussy clenches again and her stomach flips. A fresh wave of arousal dripping onto the bed beneath her. Clarke stops stroking Lexa and it makes her whine, until she lifts up on her elbows to see what Clarke is doing. Clarke slowly dips her fingers into her own soaking center before wrapping her hand back over Lexa’s cock; spreading her own arousal on the shaft. Lexa groans so loud she worries the neighbors might hear and her cock gives a _heavy throb;_ thick and hard in her hand. Clarke removes her hand again and Lexa’s length stands flush against her stomach. Bobbing with the need of release. It looks so strained and _aching,_ and Lexa’s brow is knitted together so Clarke decides she’s tortured her long enough. She lowers herself down between Lexa’s thighs, taking a pillow with her to place it between her own legs, because Clarke needs the friction. She can feel the signs of her own impending orgasm again. Lexa is spread wide as Clarke grabs Lexa’s cock to give it one more slow pump; rotating her wrist, before releasing her hand to place it on Lexa’s lower stomach. Lexa is watching her and Clarke keeps the eye contact as she lowers her mouth; using the tip of her tongue to lick all the way down Lexa’s shaft. Lexa head tilts back. She bucks her hips and moans. “Oh fuck! You feel so good.” Clarke smiles before she wraps her lips around the swollen tip and sucks. She swirls her tongue over the slit and hums at the taste. She tastes a little salty, but also a little sweet, and Clarke fucking mewls. Lexa moans at the vibration and Clarke slowly grinds on the pillow for any kind of relief for the burn this girl creates in her as she takes Lexa further into her mouth. She’s slow at first, moving her mouth up and down her slippery length. She tastes herself on Lexa and it almost makes her come right then as she registers their mixed flavor. Clarke can feel Lexa trembling beneath her.

 

Clarke takes Lexa in down to the base and sucks hard. Lexa pulses and flutters in her mouth as she pants and grunts. Clarke picks up the pace as she bobs her head up and down Lexa’s entire length. Lexa tangles her hand in Clarke’s blonde locks to slowly roll her hips to push further into Clarke’s mouth. “Clarke. Fuck. I think I’m gonna…” She doesn’t finish her sentence, because in that moment Clarke takes her even further into her mouth as she cups her balls at the same time and Lexa _crumbles_. She jerks and shudders and comes in weak, hot spurts into Clarke’s mouth. “Oh _God,”_ Lexa says, in a long moan. Clarke swallows it all as she keeps lightly sucking; moving her tongue up and down her shaft to help Lexa down from her orgasm. Lexa’s body is still jerking and shuddering, but the spurts are coming out weaker now. Clarke rubs down on the pillow two more times, before she’s coming with Lexa. Clarke moans against Lexa and her cock gives one final splash of hot liquid onto her tongue. Clarke releases Lexa and kisses the tip as she slowly softens. Clarke climbs up Lexa’s body, kissing the whole way up. She takes in the sight of the beautiful girl below her. Her pouty lips are parted and wet, taking in large breaths. It takes Clarke’s own breath away. Clarke settles down in the nook of her arm and snuggles into Lexa’s side.

 

Lexa’s breathing starts to even and her eyes finally flutter open as she lifts her head to look down to the damp pillow at the bottom of the bed. “Holy fuck. Did you come again?”

 

Clarke blushes, but smirks. “Well yeah, you were fucking hot! You’re so sexy when you come.”

 

Lexa’s cock is softer now, but her eyes darken and she twitches at the words. “That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lexa groans and Clarke raises her eyebrow. Lexa just smiles because Clarke makes her feel good about her body. She had some mixed feelings during, but they were fleeting thoughts and any doubts that crept in tonight about her own body were crushed by Clarke. Clarke thinks she’s beautiful and that fucking feels good. “Thank you, Clarke. That was amazing.”

 

“Anytime, babe,” Clarke says, with a yawn.

 

Lexa laughs, fondly. “Let’s get some sleep.” Lexa kisses the side of her head before Clarke dozes off in her arms.

 

Clarke is sound asleep next to her. Lexa is completely naked and it surprises her that she doesn’t even feel the need to cover herself up. She smiles and finally surrenders to her heavy lids.

 

XXX

 

Lexa slowly wakes up to soft, blonde hair tickling her stomach. She blinks her eyes open and the sun coming through the window is so bright her eyes have to adjust. She squints down and smiles when she sees Clarke practically on top of her. Her wild hair spread across Lexa’s naked stomach and the light from the window making her glow. Lexa’s eyes trail down her bare back and the luscious curve of her ass. Lexa realizes the sight is almost too much as she feels the heat dip low in her belly when she remembers last night. Clarke is beautiful and she thinks she might be hers if she wants her to be. And God Lexa wants her to be. Clarke has her leg thrown over her own and she’s clutching Lexa’s shirt in her sleep. Lexa realizes what’s happening too late and her face flushes red. They’re both still naked and one glance at the top of Clarke’s soft breasts makes her start to swell.

 

_Shit._

Lexa tries to move to her side to roll out from under Clarke, but Clarke whimpers and her arm tightens around Lexa’s waist. Lexa’s face has to be beet red by now as she wills herself to calm down, but her mind can’t stop flashing to the night before. Clarke moves to get more comfortable and her leg brushes against her hardening length. Lexa bites her lip and her pulse starts to thump and she can feel herself getting more turned on as she looks down again to see her cock straining; completely full now and resting on her stomach. She tries to move Clarke’s arm from her waist to try to move again, but Clarke hums and adjusts, trying to wake up.

 

“Mmm,” Clarke hums again, and Lexa thinks this might be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Clarke is asleep and she can’t even control this thing when nothing is even happening. _Jesus._

 

Clarke shifts again and yawns. She lifts her head and squints one eye open as she says, with a sleepy smile, “Morning, Lex.”

 

“Oh. Um. Morning.” Lexa shifts, uncomfortably.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks, concerned.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…” Lexa doesn’t finish the sentence, but her face burns as she shoots her eyes lower and nods her head.

 

Clarke rolls over onto her side so she can look to where Lexa nodded. When she sees Lexa’s cock at full length, she gasps. Lexa feels the heat creeping down her neck and she’s beyond embarrassed, but when Clarke looks back to meet her eyes they’re dark and half lidded. “You happy to see me?” Clarke jokes, but bites her lip, giving herself away.

 

“I’m sorry. It was just… I woke up and you were on top of me… naked,” Lexa rambles.

 

Clarke smirks. “Stop apologizing. You think it’s a hardship to have my… to have you turned on by me?” Lexa notices the stumble over what to call her, but decides to let it go. Lexa meets Clarke’s eyes again, but she narrows them when she traces a finger down Clarke’s breast and over a nipple. Clarke blinks and sucks in a sharp breath. Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa; soft and sweet. Clarke pulls back to admire her and brushes her hand over her cheek. She moves her hand to stroke her fingers through her hair. Lexa’s heart feels like it’s expanding in her chest as she looks between Clarke’s beautiful, clear, blue eyes and lifts up to give her a proper kiss. She licks Clarke’s bottom lip and Clarke opens her mouth. As their tongues brush together they both sigh.

 

Clarke pulls back again and Lexa roves over Clarke’s face. Lexa lifts her hand up to cup her cheek and brushes her thumb over the apple of it. “Has anyone everyone told you that you are the most gorgeous woman they have ever seen?” Clarke blushes, but leans down to give Lexa a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Maybe. But it means more coming from you,” Clarke whispers against her lips. Lexa smiles, but it turns into a gasp when Clarke leans to her side to trail her finger down Lexa’s stomach and further down until Clarke takes that finger and lightly brushes the side of Lexa’s hard cock from base to tip. Lexa can feel her pulse start to race. “This is a very sweet morning and we can totally cuddle later, but right now I want to make you feel good. Okay?” Clarke asks, smugly. Lexa knows Clarke has seen her sporting a hard on for the past half hour so it’s no secret her thoughts aren’t completely innocent. Clarke trails her finger up and down again skimming the skin again and Lexa throbs when she realizes Clarke wants her again. And God she wants Clarke too. Clarke likes her body and she finds herself liking it more too. Clarke kisses her again, but it’s harder and full of desire. Her tongue licking into her mouth. She keeps lightly tracing her finger up and down, and Lexa moans into her mouth. It’s an _excruciatingly_ light touch. Clarke’s moves her fingers to wrap around Lexa’s pounding cock, but she doesn’t grip firm. No. She slowly, tortuously, pumps Lexa and Lexa feels like she’s on fire.

 

Clarke’s hand is warm, and soft, but also not enough _. “Clarke.”_

 

“Relax, baby. Let me take care of you.” Lexa groans, but lays her head down on the pillow to do as Clarke says. Clarke is still half on her side, staring into Lexa’s eyes like she wants to watch her face as she completely unravels.

 

And she will unravel because she trusts Clarke and she wants to let go.

 

Clarke’s eyes are glossy and half lidded and it feels like they’re burning into Lexa. Lexa is trying to maintain eye contact, but Clarke’s grip tightens and as she moves up her shaft, her thumb brushing over the leaking slit. “ _God_. Lexa. You’re already wet for me.” Lexa groans louder and jerks her hips so she pushes harder into Clarke’s hand. Her heartbeat thuds in her chest and she’s starting to sweat now as she moans softly and her eyes fall shut. “Lexa. Try to keep looking at me. I want to see those beautiful, green eyes.” Lexa’s eyes flutter open at the command and Clarke’s eyes are so intense and glassy she can feel herself throb again in Clarke’s hand because of it. She can feel her release burning and coiling tight in her stomach. The pressure to come already pounding down her shaft. She never comes this fast, but fuck she doesn’t know if she can stop it. She rotates her hips with each stroke of Clarke’s hand. Clarke twists her wrist each time it makes the journey to the tip of her cock.

 

She can feel herself pulsing and leaking over making Clarke’s hand glide easily around her. “Fuck. _Clarke._ You’re so… you’re so good …at this.” Clarke hand is gripped tight, pumping in earnest now. Lexa’s lifts her hips off the mattress just a bit to meet each stroke. She still keeps her eyes on Clarke’s even as her thumb swipes over her tip again and Lexa feels herself about to lose control. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Clarke’s eyes are almost black as she licks her lips. “Good.” Clarke leans over and kisses Lexa hard and bites her bottom lip, before pulling back to watch. That’s all it takes for Lexa to explode white, thick ropes over Clarke’s hand and onto both of their stomachs. “Oh fuck!” Lexa moans as Clarke milks her for everything she has. Her body jerks and trembles as the last of her release spills between them.

 

Clarke is looking into her eyes still, but closes them briefly when she feels the wet, splash of Lexa’s release on her stomach and dripping down her hand. “I could watch you come all day. You’re fucking gorgeous,” Clarke whispers in a low, raspy tone. Lexa’s body is still trembling and her cock gives one last twitch as the last of her arousal spills out.

 

Lexa’s chest is rising and falling with labored breaths, but Clarke is biting her lip and smiling down at Lexa like she’s the best thing that’s ever existed. So Lexa reaches up to place her hand at the back of Clarke’s neck, pulling her in for another messy kiss. Lexa shifts to move off the bed. “I should clean this up.”

 

Clarke is lying on her back, but grabs her hand to make her stay. “Don’t. I’ll just make another mess.” Lexa looks down and gasps at Clarke’s glistening thighs and she can feel her cock start to grow again. Clarke looks down and raises her eyebrow. “Round two?”

 

Lexa eyes wander down Clarke’s bare, pale skin. Her legs spread wide. Her arousal dripping down her leg and her dirty, blonde tuft of hair just above. Trimmed and beautiful. Lexa’s eyes continue up to her large breasts and swallows hard. “ _Yes.”_

 

Clarke smirks and wags her eyebrows. “Come get what you want then.”

 

Lexa is almost fully erect again. She can feel herself throbbing as it slaps against her lower belly. She can’t remember the last time she’s been able to get two erections consecutively. Lexa swallows again as she lowers herself down onto Clarke. Clarke’s eyes darken and she blinks up as she feels Lexa’s skin on her own. Lexa lowers herself further on top of her and kisses Clarke, licking into her mouth. It turns sloppy and wanting and Lexa can feel her length pressed between their bodies and against Clarke’s stomach. “I can feel you _pulsing_ against me, Lex. I’m so fucking turned on I think you could just touch me once and I’ll come for you.” Lexa groans and moves her hips to rub against Clarke’s soft stomach.

 

“Clarke. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Lexa pants.

 

Clarke pushes Lexa back gently so she can look down between their bodies. “I think I have some idea,” she says, with a quirk of her brow. Lexa brushes her palm over Clarke’s breast and they both moan when she grazes a hard, pink nipple. Lexa moves down Clarke’s body so she can wrap her mouth around the perfect peak and swirls her tongue. Clarke groans and jerks her hips. The underside of Lexa’s hard length brushes Clarke’s clit. Clarke gasps and arches her back. Her eyes flutter open and go wide. “We don’t have to—”

 

“I want to… if you do.” Lexa feels okay today and God she would love to feel Clarke wrapped around her, squeezing. Her thoughts surprise her, but aren’t unwelcome.

 

Clarke swallows. “I do. I’m on the pill too… so um. Shit. Not to be a complete buzzkill, but have you been tested lately? I’m clean, just FYI,” Clarke says, between heavy breaths.

 

Lexa blushes a little, but understands. She smiles, “Well since I haven’t really been with anyone in some time… it’s been a while since I’ve had to, but I am clean and was tested after my last. Um. Partner.”

 

“Good,” Clarke says, before pulling Lexa down into another bruising kiss. They grind on each other. Kissing, nipping, and moaning. Lexa moves her hand down to grab her cock and drags it through Clarke’s soaking, hot center. Clarke moans at the touch. Lexa can feel Clarke’s wet heat coating her shaft. She moves her hand next to Clarke’s head to hold her steady as she continues to rub the underside of her length through Clarke’s wet folds.

 

“Lexa. I need—”

 

“I know,” Lexa says, before grazing her palm down Clarke’s body. She squeezes Clarke’s nipple and Clarke gasps into Lexa’s mouth. Her hand skims over her stomach and down between Clarke’s legs. Clarke spreads wider for her and lets out a loud moan when Lexa’s fingers massage her swollen clit. It’s swollen and pulsing and Lexa throbs against Clarke’s leg. Clarke’s eyes are closed and she’s moving her hips to Lexa’s slow circles. It’s slow and fucking sensual as hell, but she thinks it might be killing them both. She doesn’t want this to end fast though so she keeps her fingers moving in at a slow pace, avoiding her clit directly so Clarke doesn’t come undone yet. She wants Clarke to come around her as she slides in and out of her. Clarke is rolling her hips so _slowly_ against Lexa’s hand it makes the tightness in her stomach burn hotter. Clarke opens her eyes to look down between their bodies and groans when she watches their hips rolling together.

 

“Fuck. Lexa. This is so hot, but I’m burning up here.”

 

Lexa chuckles, but gets the message. Lexa lifts off of Clarke a little more to look down at her and into her eyes. “Could you… maybe be on top? Ride me?”

 

Clarke’s hips buck and nods. They switch positions, with Clarke on top now and as Clarke lowers her body on top of Lexa’s she feels the heat that sits low in her belly, shoot right between her legs. They both groan when Clarke reaches down to spread her wet folds against Lexa’s rock hard cock. She rolls her hips to slide her wet pussy against Lexa. They’re both moaning and panting and Lexa hasn’t wanted to be inside someone so badly in her life.

 

“Clarke. _Please.”_

Clarke smiles and reaches down to swipe her thumb over Lexa’s furrowed brow. “Are you sure, Lex?” Clarke looks serious and Lexa feels like her heart might explode.

 

_“Yes._ ”

 

Clarke releases a sigh of relief and wraps her hand around Lexa’s stiff length. Lexa moans as she gives it a couple of good strokes, before lining it up with her entrance. Clarke’s legs are on either side of Lexa’s and her hips are open wide to take her in. Clarke sinks down onto Lexa’s cock. As the tip brushes just inside Clarke’s soaking pussy, Lexa can’t help but moan. Clarke lets her hand drop to the side of Lexa’s head as she keeps lowering herself an inch at a time to get used to the stretch. Lexa can feel Clarke sucking her in, finally. “Fuck Clarke. You’re so warm and tight.”

 

Both have their eyes shut as Clarke starts moving and rolling her hips. “Lexa. Lexa. _Jesus_ , I can feel you hot and throbbing inside me. You feel so good, baby.” They both start a slow grind and Clarke lifts off of Lexa to slowly push back down onto her, taking her all the way to the base. Lexa can feel herself leaking inside of Clarke and Clarke’s walls are clenching and fluttering around her; making Lexa gasp. “Shit, _baby._ I’m not gonna last long,” Clarke pants.

 

And Lexa can tell, because Clarke’s walls are clenching around her like a vise grip. “Me neither,” Lexa says, voice low and shaky. “Oh God.”

 

Lexa thrusts up and into her deeper to speed up the slow roll of Clarke’s hips. Clarke gets the message as she starts moving faster on top of Lexa. Taking Lexa in until she’s fully sheathed inside of her and then lifting up to the tip before slamming back down. Lexa groans. Clarke’s breasts are bouncing with each raise of her hips. Clarke moves to lean over so their breasts are sliding against each other and her hips move faster and faster. Lexa thrusts into her harder; reaching a deep place inside of Clarke and it feels so fucking good. “Lex. You can go harder,” Clarke moans.

 

Lexa feels like she’s going to explode, but she plants her feet firm and pushes into Clarke at a brutal pace. Clarke meeting each of her thrusts. “Fuck. _Clarke_. I’m close.”

 

“Me… too. Fuck, _Lexa.”_ Clarke leans back and up and lifts her hips again to slam back down onto Lexa’s swollen cock and Lexa jerks up as Clarke pushes down to thrust deep inside of her. She can feel Clarke fluttering and tightening around her so much it’s getting harder to move. She needs to come, but she wants Clarke there first. So she reaches between their bodies to swipe her thumb over Clarke’s clit as Clarke rides her.  _“Jesus,”_ Clarke screams and Lexa feels her walls clenching harder as Lexa thrusts to hit Clarke’s sensitive, front wall. With one more deep pump of her hips Clarke freezes above her; coming with a loud moan. She shudders and trembles above Lexa as Lexa watches her come undone. The roll of Clarke’s hips falter, but don’t stop, and Lexa can feel herself getting to the edge as her cock pounds with unreleased pressure. She can feel the heat ripple down her shaft as she gives one last hard push. She finally bursts free from the tip with hot spurts splashing inside of Clarke. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as her face heats up and sees spots behind the lids of her eyes. Clarke groans and clenches and flutters around her again and again.

 

“ _Clarke,”_ Lexa moans as she keeps slowly thrusting and twitching inside of Clarke’s wet, tight pussy. Both of their release spilling down Clarke’s legs and onto Lexa.

 

They both slow their movement as they come down from their high. Lexa starts to shift so Clarke can move, but Clarke pushes her back down. “Wait. Can you stay inside of me for a bit?”

 

Lexa blinks up at Clarke, but nods, because she gets it. She doesn’t want to miss this feeling either. The feeling of being so close and connected. Clarke lowers her body, but rolls over to her side, moving Lexa with her so she doesn’t slip out. They’re both lying on their side as they stare into each other’s eyes. Lexa brushes sweaty hair from Clarke’s face. “I love you, you know?” Lexa confesses. Clarke’s eyes widen, but Lexa doesn’t regret it because she is hopelessly in love with Clarke Griffin. She thinks she has been for a long time now.

 

Clarke’s initial shock is wiped away by a toothy grin. “Yeah?”

 

Lexa chuckles, “Oh yeah.”

 

Clarke bites her lip. “Yeah. I love you too.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

They both laugh, before they lean in for another sweet kiss. Lexa doesn’t think she will ever want to stop kissing Clarke.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
